zombidlefandomcom-20200223-history
Bob The Necromancer
|basic_price = 6 |basic_click_damage = 1 |price_to_100 = 59.89M |type = Undead }} Bob The Necromancer is the protagonist of the game. He deals only tap damage and does not auto attack by default. He is the first listed on the monster list, above Zombie Horde. Bob can summon automatic minions to aid him in the battle. He can also shoot magic missiles and fireballs from his staff. Bob is the only one who can wear custom hats, kill villagers, and attempt to beat Challenges. Likes: *Cool toys *Cool music *His cool friends *Being cool Dislikes: *Boring people *Vegetables (potatoes don't count) *Oasis *Local TV *Working Origins According to Bob, he was raised and born in West Badlandia on the lavapits where he spent most of his days. He got into a fight with the devil who kicked Bob and his zombies-buddies to the Goodlandia. Laziness Bob, as a lazy dude, can fall asleep after not tapping (dealing tap damage) for more than 30 seconds. This state is indicated by letters "z''" floating above him and a counter showing how many taps are left before bob wakes up. There are several items which give bonuses while Bob sleeps. Since v1.03.047 '''Sloth's Form' does wake Bob up. Items Some items in the game enhance Bob's abilities: * increases Bob's damage per tap. * increases skull value dropped from villagers. Some items only affect when Bob is asleep: * increases everyone's damage including Bob. * increases everyone's damage more including Bob. * increases everyone's damage even more including Bob. * increases skull value. * multiplies skull value. * increases taps before waking up Bob. * increases taps greatly before waking up Bob. Abilities Quotes List of quotes appearing when upgrading Bob: * Booyah! * Let's get them! * Awww yeah! Gallery tradecard0001.jpg|Wallpaper art Zombidle_v4jpg.jpg|Bob and Black Lich happy moments HalloweenSplash.png|Bob as not werewolf Zombidle splashscreen v1 03 022.png|Bob terrified from turkey Zombidle Christmas.png|You are the mean one... Zombidle_Arcane_Reloaded.png|Bob checks his phone SplashBirthday.png|Bob is enjoying his birthday cake Easter Event Splash.png|Bob with disgusted expression Splash-screen-v1 03 35.png|Check this fanny pack Splash-screen-v1 03 36.png|Kingdom domination Splash-screen-v1 03 037.png|YEAAAAAAAAH Splash-screen-v1 03 040.png|Bob and his nemesis Splash-screen-v1 03 043.png|Bob spending his cash Splash-screen-v1 03 047.png|Bob dressed up as Bob Hope Splash-Screen PleasureIsland.png|Bob fighting on Pleasure Island Splash-screen-v1 04 001.png|Bob being carried by Berzerker Trivia * Bob mostly interacts with The Black Lich due to the Arcane Laboratory, which makes them "best buddies". * The second skill Sloth's Form is a reference to sloths which are known for their laziness, or the Deadly Sin of Sloth. This is due to the active skill sending down a rain of fireballs, with each fireball dealing full tap damage. This allows the player to be idle; however player may still tap to deal additional damage. * Bob's Halloween 2016 costume refers to Bob Ross, widely known as the creator and host of The Joy of Painting. * Bob is a huge fan of Darude. He was at one of Darude's concerts. Category:Minions